ptbfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Public transport and Buildings in Fictional Countries Wiki
Welcome to the Public transport and Buildings in Fictional Countries Wiki This wiki is about the public transport and buildings in fictional countries, not real countries. Wendystan * Buses in Sherwoodland * Buses in East Cadabbyland * Buses in West Cadabbyland * Buses in South Cadabbyland * Sherwoodland Metro North Cadabbyland * Buses in North Cadabbyland * North Cadabbyland Metro * Trams in North Cadabbyland ** North Cadabbyland Supertram Liftland * Tamrookum Metro * Kookse Metro * Isabel Buslink * Isabel Castillo Flores Bus Terminal Hyundai Country Sigma State * Sigma Commuter Rail ** Mission codes of the Sigma Commuter Rail * Gooper City Metro * Fabiola City Metro * Fabiola City Tram Toshiba State * Toshiba Commuter Railway System ** Mission codes of the Toshiba Commuter Railway System * FreeCity BRT * Memluck BRT Kone State * Kone Commuter Rail ** Mission codes of the Kone Commuter Rail * Wantpucky Metro Schindler State * Schindler Commuter Rail ** Mission codes of Schindler Commuter Rail Rheintall Railway systems * Modernham - TKK Commuter Railway Looney Country BOGESTRA (T Prefix) * Bugs Bunny City BOGESTRA * Daffy Duck City BOGESTRA * Porky Pig City BOGESTRA * Schanenter BOGESTRA * Mannequin-Karhir BOGESTRA * Trankfurt-le-Volle BOGESTRA * Minorch-Hoppe BOGESTRA * Zöenerich BOGESTRA * Offenbligh BOGESTRA * Mükweniche BOGESTRA * Agustus BOGESTRA * Villaniave BOGESTRA * Wollongong BOGESTRA * Giyahir BOGESTRA * Yosemite Sam City BOGESTRA * Elmer Fudd City BOGESTRA * Cornwall–Gales BOGESTRA (Linking: Nandongi – Wellitzborg – Cornwall – Petunia Pig City – Issen) * Hornsby BOGESTRA * Liuckmàn BOGESTRA (Linking: Nana Oyl City – Wulzburg – Minack – Bepo – Polanghill) Metro (M Prefix) * Bugs Bunny City Metro * Daffy Duck City Metro * Yosemite Sam City Metro * Wollongong Metro Light Rail (L or no Prefix) L-Prefix * Giyahir Light Rail * Petunia Pig City Light Rail * Hornsby Light Rail * Elmer Fudd City Light Rail * Dérringmund Light Rail * Wulzburg Light Rail * Hundaick Light Rail * Finggungburg Light Rail * Morlisson Light Rail No prefix * Offenbligh Light Rail * Kilarney Light Rail * Bepo Light Rail Trams * Bugs Bunny City Tram * Daffy Duck City Tram * Porky Pig City Tram * Elmer Fudd City Tram * Hundaick Tram * Schanenter Tram * Mannequin-Karhir Tram * Wollongong Tram * Villaniave Tram * Agustus Tram * Algaburg Tram * Cornwall Tram * Giyahir Tram * Offenbligh Tram * Mückweniche Tram * Zöenerich Tram * Trankfurt-le-Volle Tram * Mannequin-Karhir Tram * Minorch-Hoppe Tram * Oytestalk Tram * Granz Tram * Pabbe Tram Trolleybuses * Bugs Bunny City Trolleybus * Yosemite Sam City Trolleybus Sigma Country Prefecture A * Hungwong Commuter Rail * Buses in Hungwong * Trams in Hungwong * Hungwong Metro Train car numbering system * AGK Train Car Numbering Japan and Shumido Japan * Shinkurido Bus Shumido Tsuenakagi (杖中木) * Trams and buses in Tsuenakagi Econesia * Townstead Commuter Rail * Baytown Commuter Rail * Buses in Townstead Comparisons * Comparisons of tram lines and routes of Hiroshima, Kumamoto, Kagoshima and Shinandai Other Stuff National identification numbering * Hyundai Number (Hyundai Country) * Gooper Identification (Gooperland) * Looney Number (Looney Country) * Liftland Identification Citizen Numbering System (Liftland) * Rheintall Citizen Number (Rheintall) * Delta Number (Delta Territory) * Nookipedian Number (Nookipedian Country) * Sigma Country Resident Registration Number (Sigma Country) * Wendystan Identification Fiscal Registration Number (Wendystan) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse